


Сон ангела

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>задумалось еще после той серии с ангельской комнатой. Я себе так представила, чем может обернуться для ангела такой поступок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон ангела

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Сверхъестественное  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дин Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин, Кастиэль  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Ангст, Драма, Hurt/comfort  
  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+96 

  
  
**Награды от читателей:**

«Чудесная работа!» от Чья-то бета   


|  **Описание:**  
задумалось еще после той серии с ангельской комнатой. Я себе так представила, чем может обернуться для ангела такой поступок.  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Мы их вытащим…  
Дин, наверно, верил в это, но Сэму так не казалось. После гибели архангела, надежды на благополучный исход почти не осталось.

Ангел появился неожиданно, посреди номера.  
\- Дин, где Сэм? Вам удалось вытащить Адама? Вы…  
\- Кас, погоди с вопросами! Ты сам как? – Дин подскочил с кровати и кинулся к ангелу, тот не отвечал на вопрос. Парень нахмурил брови, пытаясь рассмотреть его. – Кас? – Тренч выглядел еще бестолковее, чем прежде, рубашка была порвана и кое-где прилипла к ранам. Выглядело все это ужасно – края раны подсохли и воспалились, но в некоторых местах кровь продолжала сочиться. Ангел выглядел растерянным и таким несчастным. У Винчестера защемило сердце. – Ты посмотри на себя – весь в крови. Ну-ка, включи свои способности и вылечи себя.  
\- Н-не могу, - ангел скривился от боли и пошатнулся.  
\- Воу! – Дин поддержал ангела под локоть. – Что значит, не можешь?  
\- Это печать Еноха, Дин, я не могу от нее избавиться.  
\- Горе ты пернатое, - с этими словами Дин подтолкнул Каса к кровати.  
\- Что ты будешь делать? – искреннее удивление на лице ангела вызвало у старшего Винчестера ласковую улыбку, и груз последних дней свалился с плеч.  
Да, Дин уже перестал отрицать, во всяком случае, перед самим собой, что испытывает к этому пернатому недоразумению нежность. Он места себе не находил после того злополучного посещения ангельской комнаты.  
Кас пожертвовал собой, чтобы они могли спасти брата, но Адам остался один-на-один с архангелом, и что с ним стало, неизвестно. Старший Винчестер упорно возвращался мыслями к ангелу, почему-то казалось, что с братом все хорошо, даже если он сейчас в незавидном положении. Но ангел…, Дин верил, что тот не погиб, хотя они с Сэмом перелопатили кучи книг, и нигде не говорилось, что станет с ангелом, используй он эту печать так, как Кас.  
Дин усадил ангела на кровать, а сам пошел в ванную за аптечкой.  
\- Не смей исчезать!  
\- Не буду, – прошептал ангел, но охотник этого уже не слышал.  
Рана не самая страшная в жизни ангела, бывало гораздо хуже, но печать Еноха не давала вдохнуть и выдохнуть. И о чем он думал, когда решил вырезать эту штуковину у себя на груди?  
Ангел запутался в человеческих чувствах и эмоциях. Он потерял веру – в Отца, в дело, которому была посвящена его долгая жизнь, в своего человека, и это, почему-то, приносило Кастиэлю наибольшие страдания. Жгучее желание избавиться от того сосущего чувства пустоты, которое все чаще одолевало ангела, не дало времени на раздумья, и ангел Господень сделал то, что должен был.  
Кас тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову. Нет, он не должен показывать свою слабость перед Дином, иначе человек разочаруется в нем и тогда не станет смысла бороться. Но раненый вессель требовал отдыха, и ангелу становилось все труднее сопротивляться. Он медленно стал клониться к стене, не в силах сесть прямо, но вернувшийся парень подхватил его.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? На вот… - Дин щелкнул пальцами перед его носом, ангел поднял свои измученные глаза на человека и Дину показалось… - Только не вздумай выпрыгивать из весселя.  
\- Я не смогу… печать… - прошептал ангел, ему становилось труднее говорить и фокусировать взгляд. Дин протянул ангелу бутылку виски. Тот с подозрением принюхался и отстранил ее.  
\- Станет легче. Прости, но обезболивающего нет. Если потерпишь, я смотаюсь в аптеку…  
\- Нет, Дин, пожалуйста… - ангел внезапно вцепился в рубашку охотника и чуть не упал с кровати.  
\- Кас, ты чего? Я тут и никуда не денусь. Тебе больно, но нужно промыть раны, иначе может начаться заражение и тебе придется покинуть вессель и тогда…  
\- Дин…  
\- … я не смогу вообще…  
\- Дин! – ангелу пришлось поднять немного тон, чтобы человек его услышал. Дин удивленно уставился на Кастиэля, но все же неуверенно закончил мысль:  
\- … найти тебя.  
\- Дин, ты меня не слушаешь. – Упрек в голосе ангела вернул Дина Винчестера к реальности. Он услышал, вспомнил, осознал. Печать не даст ему покинуть вессель, он пленник.  
\- Кас, мне жаль. – Тот отпустил его рубашку и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Мне нужно обработать твою рану.  
Ангел не отреагировал и Дину пришлось его слегка встряхнуть. Кастиэль широко распахнул глаза, но тут же попытался снова их закрыть.  
\- Ээ-нет, спать нельзя! Кас? – Дин продолжал держать ангела за плечи, и его снова пришлось тормошить. – Кастиэль, не смей отключаться! Ты же ангел, возьми себя в руки! Говори со мной! Например, расскажи, что такого особенного в этой печати, она ведь сама по себе не мешает ангелам. А?  
Кас попытался держать глаза открытыми и сфокусировать взгляд на лице человека, точнее на его глазах. На том, от чего он всегда не мог отвести свой ангельский взор.  
\- Ну? – Дин ждал ответа, тем временем сняв с пернатого плащ и аккуратно отлепив его рубашку от раны. Обработал и перевязал ее, стараясь не причинять ангелу неудобства. Ангел не издал ни звука, только вздрагивал иногда.  
\- Погашенная печать не пускает ангелов… – шумный вдох и тяжелый выдох. – Я не должен был вообще вер…  
\- Кас? – Дин снял свою рубашку и надел на ангела. – Ты в безопасности, Кас. Ты ранен, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Твоему весселю понадобится время, чтобы восстановиться. Нужно залечь на дно, понимаешь?  
\- Мне некуда пойти. – Глаза ангела предательски заблестели, и он опустил голову. Дин закатил глаза и улыбнулся, положив руки ему на плечи.  
\- Глупое ты пернатое, куда тебе идти? Ты уже пришел, и я бы в любом случае тебя никуда не отпустил. Тебе необходимо делать перевязки.  
\- Правда? Не отпустил бы? – ангел вскинул голову и его глаза снова наполнились той небесной синевой, которая ненадолго угасла.  
\- Кем ты меня считаешь, а? Как я могу тебя оставить? – не успев как следует подумать, что делает, Дин шагнул вперед и обнял ангела, попытавшись тут же отстраниться, но руки пернатого уже сомкнулись в замок у него за спиной. Холодный нос уткнулся человеку в шею, и у ангела вырвался вздох облегчения. Он понял, что Дин не бросит его, что не безразличен ему, пусть тот и не признается в этом, боль весселя отошла на второй план, от того сладкого чувства, которое заполняло сейчас всю душу ангела.  
\- Кас? – Дину было неловко обнимать ангела Господня, да еще и мужика. Не хватало, чтобы Сэмми застал их в обнимку. Но он, почему-то, не мог его отпустить.  
Кастиэль первый разжал руки и резко отстранился.  
\- Прости, Дин. Я помню о твоем личном пространстве и знаю, что у вас не принято так долго обнимать чужого мужчину, - ангел снова опустил глаза. Он видел те неуклюжие попытки братьев обнять друг друга, и почему-то решил…  
\- Кас, посмотри на меня! – потребовал охотник, аккуратно приподняв голову ангела за подбородок, - ты мне не чужой, усек? И вообще, хорош трепаться, тебе пора на боковую!  
Винчестер откинул одеяло и уложил ангела. Сэмми обозвал бы его квочкой, но Дину было плевать, это его ангел и он позаботится о нем.  
Кастиэль, возможно, впервые в жизни настолько доверился человеку и лежал сейчас без дела. Дин исчез в ванной, а на ангела обрушился поток мыслей и эмоций, от которых никуда было не деться. Он не знал, что старший Винчестер чувствует то же самое. Внезапное проявление своих чувств и эмоций перед ангелом поставило охотника в тупик.  
Кастиэль укутался в рубашку, которая пахла таким родным и любимым запахом, закрыл глаза и попытался заснуть, но сон не шел. Дин не прогнал его, даже после того, что ангел с ним сделал. Сердце стало успокаиваться и ангел почувствовал, что проваливается в сизый, вязкий туман, но не было ни сил ни желания с этим бороться.  
Когда Винчестер, наконец, вышел из ванны, ангел уже крепко спал. Он подумал, что пусть хоть сам Люцифер заявится сейчас в номер, Дин не позволит нарушить сон своего ангела.

30 ноября 2011


End file.
